


Another One In My Boot

by melliyna



Category: Pundit RPF (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Family, Multi, Queer Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 16:51:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melliyna/pseuds/melliyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cowboy!R ain't going down without a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another One In My Boot

**Author's Note:**

> For bibliothekara. Some inspiration drawn from Santa Olivia by Jacqueline Carey as well as Deadwood (the HBO mini-series)/Cottonseed by Drive By Truckers.

Rachel wears the belt on her hips low slung. She doesn't carry flash weapons which says everything without saying it. Because R don't need a gun to kill a man. She's gutted scarier bastards than these and thrown them out with the dregs before dawn. And the bastard thinks she's scared.

She breaks all his bones but she doesn't kill him. He'll just never hurt another girl again. R doesn't do charity but they are always times when you do. Because a good cowboy pays what is owed, even on this rustbucket of a back of beyond border town.

-

Rachel doesn't rip the corset off, though she wants to. Seeing Ana Marie like that, up against the bar, making those little whimpering noises in her throat. The way she so clearly and utterly wants this is driving Rachel out of herself entirely. And people think Ana Marie is her pretty little piece. No, she doesn't rip the corset off. She unlaces it, oh so slowly with her teeth, taking a shot of whiskey every now and then. Nice and slow.

Ana gets that nice slow fuck up against the bar. And Rachel licks the alcohol off her body.

-

There's a girl in every town and then some. There are those two twins in a house in one particular town that always, always ends in a run from the law for conduct indecent and causing a public nuisance by way of beating them while half goddamn naked. It's also a great spot for a bath, let alone for trading.

But there's one place R always comes home to. Not many know that Cowboy R, the meanest toughest bastard in the border lands has another life here. She likes to keep it that way because jesus fucking bastard christ if anyone bought trouble too many would be hurt, when she burned the world to the ground. There's a sheriff here named Keith and yes, a beautiful town Doctor and Mayor who is called Melissa. Melissa and her daughter. Their daughter. Who is pregnant with their other daughter. Richard, the local stable master who got himself out of hell and then some. Gene, the local scholar and spy. She has a family here and no one, but no one is going to bring trouble to what's hers.


End file.
